


Burn Slow

by abusemesoftly



Series: Dirty Losers [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: But not dating, Cigarettes, Drugs, F/M, House Party, M/M, Party, References to Drugs, Richie and Beverly for a bit, Richie's parents are assholes, Smoking, Songfic, The Losers - Freeform, The Losers Club, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Eddie goes to a party and falls for the boy hosting it.





	Burn Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work for the IT fandom, and I'm so excited to start posting all the other ones I have! This fandom has taken over my life seriously!  
> This fix is also based off of the song Burn Slow by Dirty Heads. I would suggest listening to it first, but you don't have to. Let's get started!!!

Eddie didn't know why he had let the losers drag him to this kind of party, he wasn't even really sure how Bill knew someone who would invite him to this kind of party. But, here they stood, all five of them. Ready for the house that was already thumping even from the outside, like the foundation itself had a pulse.

Bill opened the door and encouraged them all to come inside. He had come out of his shell so much over the years and Eddie couldn't help but be proud of his friend. His stutter, while still present, was much less over time, and soon everyone didn't mind talking to him. Bill had become popular in a way, apparently enough so to get him and his gang invited to a house party. It was being thrown by one Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. A boy infamously neglected, and known to throw crazy get togethers, that often included various kinds of drugs, as well as alcohol. Eddie had never met Richie, but he had heard about the Trashmouth by rumor. 

~ Did you hear about Richie Tozier? He got sent to the principles for calling Mrs. Rowan a color blind hag!~ 

~Trashmouth got detention again, something about recreating a scene from that movie E.T.~

~I heard they can't expelle him because he’s such a good student they want his test scores to help get the school more funding!~

It was crazy the things people had said about him, Mike said he had seen him and talked to him once. Said he was really nice, but talked a lot, despite the fact that he was sucking on a cigarette the whole time they talked. 

“Eddie, you coming?” Ben asked and it brought him back to earth, as he smiled nervously, and walked in the house. He had become somewhat known because of his fanny pack, so there was a small amount of people that had cheered when he had showed up. 

Stan immediately found the drink station and was pouring himself and Mike a shot, while playing bartender, a natural position for him they had all found. 

Eddie was looking around analysing the room when he saw a boy with mad curls and drug blown eyes. They sat behind the world's worst glasses that somehow looked perfect, and he was enthralled immediately. 

The boy was moving around like crazy, hands slightly shaking when they weren't grabbing a drink, or clapping someone's back. It was like he moved from person to person because he wasn't sure his body would let him stand if he were to be alone. It was suddenly clear that this was Richie. 

Eddie looked back to Bill who was talking to his friend who invited them, and when he looked back Richie was looking directly at him, mouth slightly ajar. 

Eddie licked his lips and turned away to find Ben, he was against a wall, drink in his hand talking to a girl much taller than him. It made him wonder for a moment just how long he had been staring at the boy. 

“Eddie!”Ben called him over and introduced him to the girl, Beverly. 

“She’s a model Eddie, isn't that cool!”

“Oh stop, it was just a couple of photo shoots for his competitions.” She said smiling, tucking her short girls behind her ear. 

“Yeah and he won!” Eddie hadn't been listening much, keeping the information to think about later, he nodded and excused himself to go get a drink. When he got to the kitchen Stan was still there, with Mike, serving drinks, and rolling his hips to some pop song that was blasting through a speaker he wasn't sure Stan hadn't put their himself.

He grabbed a mix drink and laughed making eye contact with Mike as he went to try and locate the gorgeous host.

It wasn't very hard to find him, he was in a corner talking to some girl he didn't recognise with crazy curls like his, he vaguely remembered something about him having a cousin from some other state. 

Now that he had found him he was content to just watch the boy for a bit, see how he acted. How he treated the people around him said a lot, and it was something Eddie wanted to know. Needed to know. 

He went to lean against a wall and by the time he looked back up he was gone. He looked around that area of the room and was flabbergasted that he couldn't find him. 

“Are you looking for me sweet cheeks?” A voice behind him said and he turned a shade of pink that he was sure would make an artist jealous. Turning to see Richie, he looked him up and down. 

“What are you wearing?” He asked before he got a chance to filter himself. He let his head drop a bit, embarrassed visibly by his question. Richie had been wearing some black skinny jeans, cuffed up, a white undershirt and some floral print button down, open over it and he looked like he belonged in the same time period as Eddie’s fanny pack. Some part of his brain was going on about how that made them perfect. 

But before he could apologize or even look up Richie moved in close, his whole body standing in front of him, suddenly a very different energy between them as he spoke quieter but somehow deeper into his ear. 

“Designer Drugs.” He said and pulled back just a small amount and smirked. Eddie could see his eyes better now, and holy shit, he was high as a kite. It made sense, really, Richie was known to be high most of the time. Probably something to do with the fact that his parents were rumored to use him as a human ashtray and then leave for two or three weeks at a time. 

He was about to say something, mouth open a bit as he moved his eyes down and made the mistake of looking at his lips, when someone called for Richie. 

“Sorry Eds, duty calls!” He winked, obnoxious as ever and was gone as fast as he came. Eddie was sure he had some form of mental whiplash. 

“Who the fuck calls me ‘Eds’?” He said out loud when Ben came over and raised an eyebrow. 

“You hate when people call you that.” 

“I know.” He said while looking in the direction he walked off, he didn't hate it. 

He enjoyed watching Richie move, once he got used to the idea that he never stops. The boy literally never stops moving. He always says yes. Yes to every cigarette, every small nod of one's head to go do some drug that wasn't supposed to be known about, yes to every shot. The boy didn't know how to say no, it was sad almost. Like he was worried if he didn't they would leave him too. 

He only looked at peace once, that Eddie was able to see, when he was lighting a cigarette. There was a brief raw moment when his face was glowing from his lighter, when he looked relieved to have the quiet break that everyone got when they flicked their lighters on. Protecting the flame as much as the moment, he looked angelic in a way. And then, as soon as the flame was gone he was thrown back to reality, and cracked a giant “Trashmouth" grin. It was like watching a Greek tragedy, he was in love with a moment he didn't know how to get without it leaving in seconds. And Eddie was in love with him. 

He was finally able to catch up with him later, while he was working on his third cup (thanks to Stan,) and Richie had been left alone for a half second, he headed over, determined to be the first to demand his attention next. 

“How did you know my name?” He asked loud enough to be heard over the music. Richie smiled bright, a real smile? Eddie wanted to believe so. 

“I have to know the name of every pretty girl and boy at my party.” He said pointing to the door, he turned Eddie to look as well, arm draped over his shoulders. He spoke directly to him again, and Eddie shivered as he spoke. 

“I knew I had to know your name the moment you walked in. It's not that hard to find out ya know,” He paused smiling and turning to Eddie,

“Everyone knows the cute small boy with a fucking fanny pack.” he looked down at it, they both did, and laughed together, hitting their skulls against one another. They hissed and pulled apart. Their worlds not meant to be this close this long. Eddie was awkward, and Richie had been still too long. 

“Do you wanna come smoke with me?” For a brief moment he thought Richie meant cigarettes and he was excited to see the real, peaceful side of him, but then he noticed his hand pointed to a back room not outside. This brought on a new feeling of excitement, because he had never smoked, not even sure if he wanted to, but he knew that being invited to join was a special thing. At least he liked to think it was. 

“Yeah.” Yeah? That’s all he could say? Eddie shook his own head again and just cursed himself as Richie laughed, genuinely laughed, his eyes closing as he did, and it was another moment, the energy the poor kid gave off was so genuine in that moment, it surprised Eddie. 

It was beautiful and enduring, like when he was smoking, Eddie was starting a folder in his head about all the things that made Richie seem to feel real. Gave him peace. 

“Awesome, follow me, I gotta round up a few more people.” He said, turning around and he was off, Eddie being quite a bit shorter than him had to work to keep up with him. 

They spoke to a few people before someone was yelling at Richie. 

“Hey Tozier, you know you got a stalker?” referring to Eddie he took a drink of his now almost empty cup, and looked away ashamed, Richie didn't notice as he laughed and kept walking. 

“Yeah, your mom didn't get enough the first time.” He laughed and they were gone, just like that. This was how Richie lived his life, always on the go, always looking for someone. For something. It was refreshing, but even Eddie who only experienced a brief moment of it knew it would get old very fast, but he could see, how for someone who's only attention was through interactions like this, it could be seen as a necessity. 

The last person they talked to was the tall girl Ben had been talking to. He wasn't with her now, she was dancing, and Richie got her attention, much to Eddie’s dismay, by coming up behind her, and grabbing her hips, making them dance much closer. 

She just smiled and turned, dancing on Rich as much as with him, before the song ended and she just took his hand and lead them both back to the room. Eddie just followed like some lovesick puppy, and knew that that description was correct. 

They walked into the room and Eddie sat down next to Richie, who started preparing a joint. Eddie watched how he methodically fiddled with the wrapping, loading up more weed then should feasibly fit in there, he looked at Eddie directly when he licked one long strip across the paper, and started closing it. Eddie blushed and looked around watching the room who was all talking quietly as they waited for Richie. He expected that moments like this was what Richie craved more than anything, a room full of people all waiting on one person's breath. 

Richie started it and passed it to Eddie who was nervous, watching as he awkwardly took the joint to his lips and took a breath nervously, he seemed to have the general idea down.

That didn't stop him from coughing and quickly handing it to the next person in the small circle. Richie leaned over and rubbed his back, which Eddie was sure was his way of trying to help, but it was just making Eddie more self conscious. 

“When it comes back to me just be ready.” Richie spoke quietly to Eddie only, before he turned and started joking with the group. It was bizarre the feeling, Eddie was sure it was the weed, but being here, part of this clearly much different kind of group, of close knit people, it was satisfying. Eddie was important enough to be brought in so soon, and he wasn't about to mess this up. The joint got back to Richie and Eddie would have been on the edge of the seat, felt like it, but he was very relaxed where he was. 

He took one hit and smiled then wiggled his eyebrows as he did some trick, making the smoke go back up in his nose, recycling the smoke almost. It was mesmerizing. Finally, he blew it out and laughed at his friends rolling his eyes. He then took another hit, and while holding it, passed it to the boy on the other side of Eddie, who would have been offended if Richie hadn't placed his hand on the side of his neck, turned his head and brought him close. 

“Breath in.” The tall girl, Jen, or Bev something said from the other side of Richie as he leaned in so close, looking at Eddie’s lips. Eddie licked his lips nervously, expecting a kiss, when Richie opened his mouth a bit and blew the smoke out and Eddie caught on and took most of the smoke in no problem, it feeling much better than the first time, it didn't burn this time. Richie pulled away, eyes heavy, like they wanted it as bad as Eddie did. 

Eddie let the smoke out like a pro and didn't even cough and the whole group clapped, which made him turn as red as the end of the joint. They did that once more and at this point Eddie was feeling /really/ good. He felt warm from the drinks, and fuzzy from the weed, but it was good. 

He had the sudden feeling to go and find Bill, what if he was looking for him? But when he went to go move his legs didn't want to. He laughed at that, letting his head roll and fall down he kept laughing. This made Richie laugh as well ask he asked what. Most of the group had gone down, the girl, Beverly, he remembered now, lay with her head in Richie’s lap. Her eyes were closed and she was moving her hands to dance to the music, it was interesting to see their relationship. Made him wonder where Eddie would rest his head. 

“You can rest your head wherever you want. Bev, baby, can you go check on the party?” Richie said and suddenly Eddie’s eyes went wide. Realizing he had said that out loud. Beverly smiled getting up and kissing Richie on the forehead and then doing the same to Eddie before leaving them alone in the room. 

Watching her leave made Eddie realize they were in a bedroom. His bedroom. 

“Your room is nice Tozier.” He said without thinking about it. It was a nice room. Clean, decorated, but not busy. There was a couple ashtrays and lighters spread out across the room the be reached from anywhere, and Eddie smiled at how Richie it was, and he had just met him. 

“I feel like I've already read you. Because you're like an open book.” Eddie said, letting Richie move him so he was on his back, head resting on Richie’s thigh. 

He just hummed as Eddie continued and Richie started carding his fingers through his hair. 

“You are so peaceful at times, when you think nobody's watching. When you don't need to be going. You're always on go, and I hate that...I…” he got lost watching Richie as he pulled out his cigarette pack and took one out to light. Suddenly Eddie had all the energy in the world, and he got up and was on his knees next to Richie before he could light it, watching carefully. 

“I wanna watch you.” He said and nodded to let the boy continue with his light. He sparked the flame, letting the tip catch fire for just a moment, the initial drag putting it out quickly. It was beautiful, he was, “Beautiful.” 

“Do you wanna try?” Richie asked mentioning to his cigarette, but his eyes were on the floor so Eddie knew exactly what he was thinking about. “Yeah. Can you start it for me again?” He said looking at him in his eyes as he looked up surprised by the answer. They both smiled as he slowly blew the cigarette smoke into Eddie’s lungs. Their lips never fully touched, there was one moment that they almost did, he could feel the heat right there at the bottom left corner of his mouth, but neither boy said anything. They finished the cigarette like that, sharing it, and when it was done they just sat there. Richie looked to the door, and Eddie was ready to go back out too, but first he needed one thing. 

“Richie…”

“I loose control a lot, I’m stupid, I get stoned all the time, and other things. I'm ruthless and wild.” He said suddenly and Eddie just shrugged, it was his turn to move, lean in close, and hold eye contact for a moment, despite their faces being very close. 

“I can see you, the real you. Through the flames of your lighter. When I sit beside you, I know your mind is always running, and it’s okay. We can take our time.” He said, but he couldn't help look down at Richie’s lips. 

Richie moved his boney hands up to rest on Eddie’s hips, and he leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys!!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated so much. Seriously guys, if you like it let me know, I have plans for a part two, possibly even a part three? I don't know yet, it all depends on you guys! As always you can follow me on Tumblr for Richie trash and general Tumblr bullshit, add me @iwantyoubloodonmylips thanks guys! Stay safe!


End file.
